You Pull Me In, And I Fall
by jberri79
Summary: Noah deals with a lot, when it comes to Luke.


**Title: **You Pull Me In, And I Fall  
**Author:** **jeri_1116 Known as Jberri79 here.**  
**Rating:** Special K  
**W/C: **2,605  
**Disclaimer:** I owns nothing, fucking nada. If I did, Reid would've lived and went back to Dallas with his true love Chris, while Luke got his ass on a plane with Noah, to live happily ever after in L.A although, I do prefer if it were NYC they ended up in.  
**Author's note:** Written for the community **What did you do live Journal. com** , using the prompt**Lazy,hazy weekend days****,** which was given to me by **sarahsezlove, **thanks, bb.  
Also this is told from Noah's POV and he's a chatty thing, way chatty.

"Noah!" Luke yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Damn why did Luke have to always yell? Just come up the stairs, how hard is that? "Noah!" Luke yelled again. I should really talk to him about that, we have neighbors, they already have a problem with the 'fairies' moving in- well not all, but enough. "Noah!" Thank god I love him or else.

"What? What do you want?" freaking loon is what I want to say as I watch him from the top of the steps, because I'm seriously, and I mean seriously irate and I want to call him a few choice words, a few very colorful choice of words- but instead I let them run over and over in my head- loon being one of those words on high volume and at the top of my list.

I snort at the inside joke and have to sniffle my laugh, because let's face it, that's mean. Besides I love Luke, sure he's hyper and a know it all, but come on, if he can put up with me and my shit, then I can deal with his. And when I mean my shit, I mean I'm anal. One could call it analness- wait, is that a word? Well anyway I am and I'm very aware of it. It for me alone should be called just that analness. The word should go into dictionaries and my face should be right under, or next to the word for all to see- like I said I'm aware, extremely aware.

"You still mad at me?" Luke pouts and twirls one of his fingers through his blond tresses as he looks up at me with a doe like stare.

Oh please, I'm so on to you. "Now why would I be mad, hmmm? Why don't you tell me?"

"Noooaaaah" here we go, the whine, oh let me rephrase that 'the famous let me off the hook, I'm cute and meant no harm whine' it's his signature move, when he knows he's gone to far.

"Where is he?" I ask with a scowl on my face, as I walked down the stairs towards him.

"In the backyard running around, he's sorry."

"Luke!"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he comes back in through the side door."

"Like it matter's now" I mumble pushing pass him "…the living room is already a mess."

"You know he's gonna think you don't like him."

Um, newsflash Luke, I don't like him. I'm really fighting the urge to not roll my eyes. "He's a dog Luke, who care's. As long as I feed him and give him shelter, it shouldn't matter." I shake my head because Luke's tricky, I see what he's doing. I glare at him; he knows that I know that he knows I know what he's doing. Wait, what? Anyway it's not about the dog. Oh wait it is, because we had discussed it- there was supposed to be no dog.

He already sweet talked me into getting the cat, the damn cat that left hair everywhere and now there was fucking Hitler! Oh sorry I meant Harper. Damn thing humps my leg on a regular and eats my shoes, he's a hell beast. Well he's a Jack Russell- which makes me wonder why Luke didn't just name the thing Jack or Russ, I just don't get it. Harper?

Anyway the thing is still Hitler to me. "Oh, my couch!" I repress the urge to scream, as I step into the living room and see again what the hell beast aka Hitler had done the previous day.

If I wasn't trying to be all grown up and shit, I'd be stomping my feet and sucking my teeth to show my annoyance, but nope somebody had to be the grown up, and I guess that had to me be. Why, why though! God I want to fists my hands into my hair so damn bad and scream.

Luke's clever too; he made sure to introduce the damn thing to the family, namely Nattie and E. So now if I want to give the damn thing back, I look like the evil one who hates fucking puppies and probably kicks kittens for fun. Urgh! Damn him!

"Noah, I'm sorry, I'll pay for the carpet" I stare at him, because really? "And I'll get a new couch; honestly I thought he went outside." Yep that's right good ole Hitler, I mean Harper did his business on our new beige couch, and when I say 'did his business' I mean he shit on our couch, and when I say our couch, I mean my couch, because I picked the goddamn thing out, Luke could care less.

I smile at that last statement despite my anger. Don't tell him this, but it's one of the things I like about him, actually love. He's not picky. The couch could've been blue with pink polka dots and he would've loved it, because I loved it.

See, this is why I let him get away with so many things, because even when he's being a spoiled brat who does everything and anything to get his way, you can't help but love him for the little things.

"I'm gonna go back to bed" I mumble. I'm really that upset with him and I need to get away from him or else he's gonna say something really fucking adorable, or do something just as adorable and I'm done, I'm done.

"I made you one of your favorites" and here we go. I'm not gonna ask what, it won't be easy to sway me. Bite me Luke, you hear me? Bite me! "Did you hear me baby?" I'm a mute that's it, that's how I'll handle him.

Luke rolls his eyes at me. "You're being childish Noah." You see? You see? What he just did there? He is the definition of childish but as soon as I do something even remotely so, it's a no, no. I want to strangle him. I _may_ strangle him. Nah! Ten years, I can't throw that away, but I swear, I fucking swear!

"What did you make me Luke?" I say through gritted teeth.

"It's a beautiful day outside" he murmurs. I say nothing, I like watching him squirm when he knows that's exactly what he should be doing "and well I was wondering maybe we could spend it on the porch, just you, me and of course Harper and Mr. Oliver." Did I tell you he named the cat Oliver? Oh I'm sorry Mr. Oliver- can't forget the Mr. Anyway, yep that's what he did. It Looks like I'll never get away from the man.

Eerily thing is the damn cat walks around the joint like he owns the place, he's a cocky little thing, won't even eat store brand cat food, nope fancy feast all the way. Do you know how much fancy feast cost? Damn cat. Suffice it to say the name suits him to a tee. "Noah?" I hear Luke say.

"What do you have for me?" I ask putting on a smile. I hate being upset with Luke, but sometimes I can't help it. I watch as Luke hurries out of the room and heads for the kitchen. Within seconds he's back holding a glass filled with something, although I think I know what it is.

"Mint ice tea" he giggles knowing how much I love the stuff. "I made a pitcher of it." I couldn't help but smile at him. "I also made some sandwiches. What do you say, a date with me on the porch, does that sound good to you?" He had a little pout on his face, like if I sad no, he'd fall apart.

I mean it was Saturday, we had nothing much else to do, so why not sit with him on the porch? But I didn't want to give in that easy, I didn't want him to know he could just fix me a simple drink and I was putty in his hands. But really let's face it, he already knew I was putty in his hands, he had to have known, how could he not?

I backed up putting my hands up like he was a threat, and in some ways he was, because Luke fucking Snyder could make me forget myself, make me forget why I was mad at him at least for the moment, and by the time I remembered it would be to late. "Noah?" And there's that pout again, and before I can even back up even further his eyes are as big as saucers, they're pulling me in. I wanna kick and scream, but I have no control now, it's too late, the eyes have me. Damn you Luke, damn you!

"Lead the way" I groan. God the smile that fell on his lips almost turned me to goo.

It's nice outside, I can't deny that, really nice. The neighborhood is buzzing with people barbecue's happening about, children playing in the streets, music playing in the distance. "This is nice" Luke says pushing the back of his head deeper into my lap. "You're so warm," he sighs rubbing his cheek into my stomach as he looks up at me.

The way he looks at me, I can't even…. "When are we gonna get the swing fix?" I ask just so I can place my attention elsewhere. I bite my bottom lip and look away, his look is so intense, I love it.

"Why? You don't like it down here with me?" We were sitting on the ground on the porch; my back pressed into the brick of the house. "Are you not comfortable?"

"I'm very comfortable…very." I can't help but run my fingers through his hair and twirl the strands around my fingers slowly, it's so soft.

"I tell you what…."

"What?" I bite my lip again as I look down at him. I know he likes when I do that. His hand comes up and his thumb brushes across my top lip slowly.

"So beautiful" he whispers.

See? And I know I'm brushing. As a man in my thirties (early I might add) I should feel embarrassed, but like I said I'm putty in his hands, simply goo. "What….what were you going to say?" I manage to say as he continues to strokes my top lip.

He looks sleepy as he stares up at me, but I know he's not, he's just really into me. Did I happen too mention he's also putty in my hands as well? Did I also mention he sometimes looks at me like he's in some kind of trance like state- like everything about me makes him dazed and confused? He loves me, always me. So when he does something I can't stand and I want to scream, I never do, because of moments like this, moments that tell me I'm lucky and always will be…. no matter what.

Hell, he could bring home a horse tomorrow and store it in the backyard and enlist me to help build a barn and I'd do it. I'd probably fuss a bit, but yep, I'd definitely do it and he knows it too.

"Baby" I whisper grabbing his wrist- which in turn stops the stroke. He's still looking at me with a hazy look in his eyes. I know the heat has something to do with it as well- it is the end of June, but I know it's mostly me. Yes, I can be a little cocky my damn self. "Baby?" I repeat.

"Mmmmm" he says dreamily snuggling the side of his face deeper into my stomach.

"Come on baby tell me." I say softly, with a little whine to it.

"I'll do what ever you want" he says lazily. "Tomorrow we'll go and get knew carpet and a new couch. How's that sound?"

I smile down at him my hand back in his hair "yeah?"

"Yeah. Although I think we should go with darker colors." I know my smile is impossibly wide as I look down at him. "But of course whatever you pick I'll love." Did I mention I love this man? I know I did? Several times in fact.

"Okay" I say as I watch his eyes close slowly. "I think we should change all the carpet in the house" I say sweetly knowing right now, he'd do anything for me; that I could basically ask for an extra extension added onto the house, I so do want a extra room.

It's not that I can't afford certain things myself, it's that I know Luke hates that kind of thing, picking out stuff and putting it together- hence why the porch swing hasn't been fixed yet.

"Fine" he murmurs into my stomach "we'll even get the swing put up properly, Fourth of July is next week, and it would be fun to sit out here and watch whatever fireworks people happen to smuggle and use" See, see? He's perfect.

_Click, click_ I hear on the ground listening as it comes closer and closer to me. When I look up and away from Luke, my eyes land on big chocolate eyes, which are watching me expectantly. "I think someone wants you" I groan eyeing the damn thing. "I think Hit, um, I mean Harper's hungry."

Luke's eyes pop open and he snorts loud, "you were about to say Hitler."

I pull a face "no I wasn't" I say offended.

Luke snorts again and rolls his eyes "yes you were. He's not that bad, just try and get to know him and you'll see."

I take a deep breath "I'll try."

Luke smirks knowing that I will try just for him. He stretches wide on my lap before getting up. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere" he says as he stands straight and pushes his arms up to the sky once before heading to the door.

"I won't… promise" I say as we watch each other. Luke's hand is on the knob of the door when we hear a soft meow. Looking up we both watch as Mr. Oliver stretches his body as he lies atop the banister that wraps around the porch. "I don't think Harper's the only one that's hungry."

"You may be right." Luke walks over to the banister and picks up the cat "come one Ollie lets feed you, Mr." Luke walks back to the door, the cat tucked in his arms purring. "Don't forget… don't move." I can't help but smile again. "You won't will you?" He asks with a returning pout to his lips.

I shake my head as a reply.

"Good" he says "because you know your lap is my favorite spot."

"Good to know" is all I say, because I think I already knew that.

"Love you" he says as he enters the house, dog and cat in tow.

"Same here" I say my eyes now on the street watching kids continue to play. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This was my life; this was what I had always wanted. Even with a pissy cat and a hell beast for a dog my life was perfect, it was perfect because Luke was in it, that alone made me not want to change one damn thing.

Although for good reason, I was damn sure I would end up in our backyard building that barn I had mentioned for a yet to be brought horse. Damn. But I'm picking the name. No if ands or buts about it.

The End.


End file.
